


Isn't it funny?

by kdhopkins05



Category: Loki(Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdhopkins05/pseuds/kdhopkins05
Summary: Teen Princess, Isabella gets a visit from her childhood crush and his brother, only to see what polite gorgeous men they have become. Will she redevelop her feelings or keep it professional?





	1. Childhood

 

> * * *

__

 

 _"_ Isa! You are covered in dirt, silly girl. Go have a bath right now. And don't track mud all over the castle." Queen Amora said, laughing at her, once clean, daughter. 

"But mummy!! What about the boys? They aren't getting told off. How come your not yelling at Ed, Henry, or Jack? They've also got mud on them? And what about Thor and Loki?" Princess Isabella whined. 

"Dear, a princess should never play in dirt unless she wishes to take a bath." Said her mother.

"Neither should a prince."

"I was just about to tell your brothers the same thing. As for Thor and Loki, they are not my children to reprimand." Said Amora softly to her daughter. 

"Yes. I am. And I can assure you, they will be taking a bath, wether they like it or not." Said Frigga.

"Hop to it, darling. Supper is soon. I don't want you looking like you just barely survived a war." Her mother said.

"Very well." Said a defeated little princess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella walked to her chambers, dragging her feat, not thinking twice about the mud. She finally made it, just as the servant was walking out. 

"Oh dear!" She said chuckling at the dirty princess.

"Hi Mary." She said calmly ignoring the laugh.

"Darling, I drew a hot bath for you. Dinner will be soon so be quick about it."

Mary had been with them for years. She was like a second mother to Bella. Only Mary and Bella's mother were allowed to call her Isa. To her, that meant maximum trust and friendship. 

Bella took her bath, and applied a tiny bit of makeup. She didn't like it really, but it was Loki's first night and she wanted to look perfect for him. She didn't just have a crush on him. She was in love with him. She wanted to get married to him. But she didn't tell anyone, not even Mary. After all, It was her deepest, darkest secret. She couldn't risk it getting out. Just thinking about the humiliation made her blush. She curled her hair neatly and she found her prettiest dress and put it on.

(Her)

She walked out of her room in heals. She didn't like those either but she wore them often, because she liked the way they clicked. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by 2 of her 3 brothers and Thor. 

"Where's Loki and Henry?" She asked.

"Pft. She doesn't care about Henry. She wants to see Loooookiiii." Edward teased. Jack laughed.

"Do not!" She replied, but her blush made it hard for her to be taken seriously.

"Do too!!" Said Jack. "Hehe. Look she's even wearing Makeup!!" 

The boys were laughing very hard at this point. Thor wasn't, though. He was uncomfortable, as they were speaking of his brother. 

"Alright, you've had your fun." Said Henry, the eldest of the 3 who was getting married soon to a lovely woman named Evelyn, walked down the stairs with his fiance on his arm. "For goodness sake, boys. Have you any manners? She is your sister and if she likes Loki, which she obviously does, than she should be able to like him without being made fun of." Henry scolded.

The boys were still laughing. Henry winked at you. You scoffed at that detail he added. Henry was your favorite sibling, mostly because he was always there to stick up for you. Your twin brothers were quite the opposite.

"Likes who?" Asked a soft sweet voice walking down the stairs. Bella blushed. He looked so cute tonight.

"Erm- No- No one." She stuttered, looking down at her diamond increased heels. 

"Pspt. She's even wearing heels for him." Jack said to Edward who replied with a chuckle.

"I wear heals all the time!" She said.

"Nuh-uh." The twins said in unison.

"Do too!"

"Nuh-uh."

"I DO TOO!" She was blushing very hard.

"Enough. Lets go eat." Said Frigga chuckling as she heard the whole conversation.

Loki and Bella were the last in line towards the table and two chairs were left next to each other. Loki and Bella sat. The brothers chuckled, but the small talk between the parents was making it so the conversation on the side of the table couldn't be heard. 

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice did I?" She spat. 

"You don't want to sit next to me?" Said Loki, sounding a bit hurt. Bella blushed.

"It's not that. They think I like you and now they have been teasing me about it all night. I don't like you though." She said, defensively.

Loki knew she was lying but pretended to be hurt, and acted as though she meant as friends.

"You..don't like me?" He asked.

"No, no, no, its not- I meant um- Like-Like." She whispered the last part. "Hold on just one sec." She turned herself to her brothers, as loki watched with curiosity.

"I will remove your balls and slap you with them, if you don't shut-up. Am I clear?" She whispered, so her father couldn't hear.Thor and Henry chuckled, and Evelyn winked at her.

"Crystal." The twins responded. 

"I'm sorry what was I saying?" She turned back to Loki with a warm smile, who looked taken aback by her comment. 

"Um. You like me." He said smiling mischievously.

"OOki. Subject change. So whats your opinion on koala bears? And don't say they're cute because they have chlamydia." She asked sweetly.

He laughed. "Not so fast. First of all they are cute from a far. And second of all, do you like me?" 

She started to feel sick.

"May I get some fresh air mother? I'm feeling a bit flushed?" She asked. 

"Yes dear." 

She got up running to the porch as fast as she could. She was feeling very sick. But not the kind where she would throw up. Embarrassed sick. He knew, and- and now everyone knew and she was bound to the embarrassment for the rest of her life. It was his first day here and he had already managed to get it out of her. She liked him! A Lot. He knew, they knew. It was over for her. 

The week passed by and the boys left. She was still ripe from the embarrassment so she spent most of it in her room. Loki wanted to talk to her. But he didn't know what would change. He was only a little boy. She probably didn't even like him in the first place. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I changed this chapter because....it was bad. Sorry.  
> -Kaitlyn

* * *

Years had passed and Bella had grown to be a independent beautiful girl. She was a 800 years old now (16 in earth years I believe...? Sorry if I'm wrong) When she was 600 years old, her father passed away. He died fighting, and with honor, but to Bella it was all the same. She was fatherless. Her brother, Henry, and his wife were crowned king and queen and all nobles from all the 9 realms came for the coronation, including the Odinsons. She was holding too much grief to show up to her brother's big day. She hadn't left her room for 2 years at one point. She had food and water brought to her. But Frigga came to her and explained that her father would not want her to sit in grief about his death but instead see the world in his honor. She did just that. The girl once known as the isolated princess stepped out of her chambers and once again enjoyed the outdoors and adventure just as she had when she was a child.

* * *

 

Bella's POV: 

"Isabella, dear?" My mother called for me from behind the rose bush. "I came to remind you that Frigga, Odin, and their boys are coming today." 

"Thats today?" I squeaked. I remember my crush on Loki and I was hoping I wouldn't be reminded of those feelings anytime soon. But he probably didn't remember me. So I was fine. Totally fine.

"Yes darling. You've forgot, haven't you?" My mother sounded disappointed.

"Um. No, I was just-um- getting ready." I lied.

"In the garden?" She asked with a smirk.

"Mhm?" I said, unsure. She raised her eyebrows. "I mean-not in the garden. I was just about to get ready. Yea thats it." She sighed with a chuckle.

"Well they're going to be here soon so I expect you to greet them this time." 

"Yes, Mother." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to my chambers and got ready. I looked in the mirror. I was nervous. I hadn't seen them in, what felt like forever. 

I looked in the mirror when I was done getting ready. I was wearing a champagne colored dress. I decided no shoes because I was going back outside and It was hot and I don't like shoes. Once I was done I left my chambers and went to the balcony that was close to where they would enter. I got bored after 2 minuets and went to go pick some flowers around the balcony for Queen Frigga. I was so lost in thought I didn't even see them approach me. I turned around when Thor called my name.

"Princess Isabella?" He asked, as he probably barley recognized me. I turned around and saw them both standing next to each other as the sun was setting.

 

"Yes?" I turned around to see Thor strong and mighty and Loki. Words couldn't describe Loki's beauty. His hair was pushed back, as he grew it out. His eyes, were like the grass fields we used to play in as children. His cheekbones were sharp and refined. He had dimples that suited his face quite nicely. His eyebrows were even and shaped, yet still masculine. He was beyond gorgeous.

Thors voice boomed as he said,"My you've grown to be quite beautiful. Hasn't she Loki?"

Thor turned to his brother. 

"Yes, brother. Breathtaking." He said with a chuckle. 

"You both are not so bad yourself." I responded with a laugh. Still looking at Loki I smiled. 

"My lady, why aren't you wearing shoes?" Thor asked.

"Because I didn't want to, and Its hot out." I said almost complaining but with a friendly smile."Besides, shoes are overrated. We should speak more about accessories. Loki, why aren't you wearing a hat?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to, and It's hot out." He said mimicking me. 

"Touche. Shall I show you to your chambers. You can unpack and my brothers will show you around." I said still staring at Loki, with a smile.

"That would be lovely." Said Loki.

"Lets go then!" Thor's voice boomed.

Thor claimed the red room first so he was dropped of in a matter of 2 minuets. The next room was green but It was on another floor next to mine. 

"How long are you staying, then?" I said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"You know, I'm not actually cirtain. I believe quite awhile. My mother said that Queen Amora told her that you needed company. You were getting lonely."

I frowned. "Is that what she said? I have plenty of things to occupy me. I didn't feel lonely." 

"I think those things would be more fun if you could do them with others." He said looking me in the eye.

"Oy, since when did you become my therapist?" I said with a laugh.

"Since when did you dye your hair? What did Mummy say about that, hmmm?" he asked

I gasped and pretended to be offended. 

"I accept your apology." I said.

"I didn't apologi-"

"Maybe not verbally, but I knew you could feel the guilt right..," I put my finger on where his heart was."Here." I whispered not realizing how close we were. In that moment everything was calm and happy and perfect. I wanted to pause right there. My lips were close to his, but they were not touching. His gaze was on mine, so sharp it felt like knives stabbing at me, or a thousand needles poking through my brain and impaling my soul. It was so powerful, yet I didn't want It to end. A simple clear of a throat broke the moment. 

"When you two are done making love mum wants us outside for a pic-nick." Edward said.

"Shut-up, Ed." I said while blushing. I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Ummm...let me take you to your room." 

It was silent for the rest of the way there. "Here it is. I'll be outside, then."

* * *

 

Loki's POV:

When I got here, I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She was so grown up and amazing. But she liked Thor. Just as she did when we were children. The way she was staring at him. I decided that I would do my best to be friends with her. I didn't want her to run off like when we were kids.

When she touched me it was beautiful. It felt right. Her gaze gave me a weird feeling, one I haven't got since I last saw her. It was painful, but calming. I wish It wouldn't have ended.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. The Evening Pic-Nick

* * *

Bella's POV: 

After the Incident with Loki, I had to be careful. I din't want him to get the wrong idea. But if he were to....no I couldn't. I wanted to change for the picnic into something more outdoor-sie. I was done trying to impress people, I decided. If he likes me then he will like me for me. Not for my looks. And I'll try and keep our conversation to a minimum. I put on a strap-less dress and left my chambers.

 

As I was walking down I spotted Loki, who seemed lost. I stopped. Should I help him and risk another embarrassing moment or should I let him figure it out. I decided to be a good Samaritan and help him.

"Loki?" I called.

"Yes?" He said, but it was more of a sarcastic, stop talking yes.

"Never mind." I said, as I continued to the pic-nick. 

"No, come back. I wanted to know what you were going to say." He said. 

"Did you?" I asked sincerely.

"Not really." He said laughing.

"Thought so." I said as I continued to walk. I was not in the mood for teasing or his childish games.

"I'd like to sit with you." He said and I froze. What was I supposed to say?  _I have a crush on you because of your beautiful cheekbones and smooth voice. I don't want to give it away though, so I'm trying to keep our conversation to a minimum._ No way.

Instead I simply said one, stupid, annoying, word. "Sure."

We walked in silence to the pic-nick together. When we got there my brothers and Thor were all deep in conversation. But when they saw Loki and I standing together there were several laughs and "OOOOh's" and kissing noises. So I slapped Ed, kicked Jack and gave Thor a finger that hopefully my mother did not see. Thankfully she didn't. 

I sat down next to Loki, as he requested, and just talked. Not with Loki directly, but with everyone.

"Did you hear about that slut that got, like, thrown in prison or something?" Ed asked me. 

"Um, first of all, Never call any girl a slut because thats just sexist, and second of all yes. Do you know why?"

"Umm. No." My brothers said.

"Ok, so I kind of hate her. There's a back story. This other girl, like, was sleeping around or whatever, and somehow made it to her significant other. And then she started maniacally bitch-slapping her-" I was interrupted by my mother.

"Isabella! Watch your language." She scolded. My brothers and the 2 other princes were laughing at this. I rolled my eyes.

" _Sorry. Excuse my profanity._ " I said making a sarcastic gesture. "So anyway, the female-dog-slapping turned into strait-out manslaughter." I finished.

The adults chuckled.

"Excuse me mother, May I take the princess on a walk through the gardens?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Said frigga.

Oh boy...

* * *

"You are quite the diamond." He said to me.

"I'm sorry?" I said. This comment made me upset. I don't know why.

"I'm saying that you are a diamond. A rare jewel. Beautiful, but very uncommon." He stated.

"Unbelievable." He was treating me like I was some sort of object. "You take me to the garden because you want to tell me I am an object. Just because I am female, doesn't mean that I deserve to be objectified. I am tired. Goodnight." I said stomping of, but he grabbed my wrist. 

"Please, don't leave. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to tell you that you are beautiful. I would never want to objectify you. I just think that people like you are rare. So beautiful, strong, smart, kind, independent and headstrong. Thats all." He said. 

We stood there. My gaze was captured in his. We stood there. I interrupted the moment. 

"I must retire. I will see you tomorrow." I said and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

 


End file.
